warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather is described as a handsome young tabby tom with a gray pelt and blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Jaypaw is first seen in The Sight as a young kit. His father is Brambleclaw, his mother is Squirrelflight and he has two siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. Despite being blind, Firestar allowed him to train as a warrior, his mentor beingBrightheart. However, he was disheartened with his inability to sense what his opponent was doing, and when Spottedleaf, a gentle medicine cat, reveals that he wasn't destined to be a warrior, but a medicine cat, Jaypaw accepts his fate. Before he can tell Hollypaw, who was the current medicine cat apprentice, he discovers that his sister had already decided that she would make a better warrior, rather than medicine cat. After telling Leafpool, he became the pretty young she-cat's new apprentice. Later, she discovers that he is capable of seeing in his dreams, and even entering the dreams of others, shocking the medicine cat. After awhile, Jaypaw was tempted by Tigerstar, who offered to train the blind tom to fight, but Spottedleaf led him on the right path. Also, during the greencough epidemic, he saved Poppypaw from death by going into her dream and leading her away from StarClan. At the end of The Sight, Jaypaw saw into the dream of Firestar, and learned of the prophecy an old cat had made to the flame-colored leader, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Dark River : In the beginning of Dark River, Jaypaw is revealed to be unexcited about going to his first Gathering. Also in Dark River, he finds the stick that the ancient Tribe cat, Rock, marked on whenever a cat from the unknown Tribe went into the tunnel. Because Jaypaw did not have the time to bring it back to ThunderClan camp he tucks it neatly in the roots of a tree do he can come and examine it later. He dreams, and follows an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves as he journeys through the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. When his sister, Hollypaw goes missing, he dreams that she went to RiverClan to find out what was wrong. He also shares dreams with Cinderpaw, and finds out that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and that she has no clue that she is. Later in the book, he goes on a mission to WindClan with Leafpool to see if RiverClan has invaded them. He then goes with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to find the missing WindClan kits: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. He finds them in the tunnels, and gets help from Fallen Leaves in escaping before the tunnels flood. Outcast : At Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, he heard Brambleclaw's hiss of annoyance at Berrynose's name. :Before he went to the mountains, he saw Feathertail in StarClan, who was taking prey for the Tribe of Rushing Water. He and his siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water from trespassing cats. He was worried about Hollypaw and Lionpaw left him behind when they went to hunt for fresh-kill in a barn. When they reach the Tribe, Jaypaw seems to be the most sensitive about how the Tribe cats felt about the Clan cats changing their lives. Jaypaw also finds out that Stoneteller is telling lies about what the Tribe of Endless Hunting is telling him. A while later Jaypaw finds out that the Tribe of Endless Hunting actually has given up on the Tribe of Rushing Water and that the Tribe had come from another location. Jaypaw thinks they might be from the lake. Jaypaw also learns some new healing herbs from Stoneteller. He discovers that the Tribe had a prophecy not unlike the one Firestar received, There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. At the end of the book, he tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy. ''Eclipse :When Sol comes to the camp, he and Leafpool ask him to talk outside of the camp, to tell them that Sun will disappear. During the battle, Leafpool tells Jaypaw to go out and fight. In the middle of the book he watches and helps with Millie's kitting, which was also his first kitting. At the end he watches his siblings get their warrior names. Rock's stick floats out to the lake and Firestar has to get it for Jaypaw. This gives him the idea for to help Cinderpaw with her leg by swimming. After the battle, Jaypaw and his siblings chase down Sol because he wanted help with the prophecy. He offered Sol to stay, and Sol said yes, but they were captured by ShadowClan, forcing Sol to stay there. :At the end of the book, he watches his siblings and Cinderpaw gain their warrior names, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows In Long Shadows, Jaypaw is whisked back in time to become Jay's Wing of Fallen Leave's tribe. It is revealed that Squirrelflight is not his or his siblings mother. It is still unknown who the real parents are. He receives his medicine cat name, Jayfeather from Leafpool. Family Members Immediate Mother: : Suspected: Squirrelflight Revealed in The Sight, pg 5:Living (As of Long Shadows) Father: : Suspected: Brambleclaw Revealed in The Sight, pg 5:Living (As of Long Shadows) Sister: : HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Living (As of Long Shadows) Brother: : LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandfathers: : Suspected: TigerstarRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's Sire in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Suspected: FirestarRevealed in The Sight, pg 12: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandmothers: : Suspected: GoldenflowerRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's Dame in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Suspected: SandstormRevealed as Squirrelflight's Mother in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grand-Aunts : Suspected: Princess: Status Unknown Aunts: : Suspected: LeafpoolRevealed as Squirrelflight's sister in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Long Shadows) : Suspected: TawnypeltRevealed as sibling to Brambleclaw in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Uncles: : Suspected: HawkfrostRevealed Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-sibling in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Suspected: SwiftpawRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-brother in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: : Suspected: MothwingRevealed Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-sibling in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Grand-Uncles : Suspected: Scourge Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member : Suspected: Socks Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Status Unknown Half-Grand-Aunts : Suspected: Ruby Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Status Unknown Cousins: :Suspected: FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Suspected: DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Suspected: TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) Distant :Suspected: CloudstarRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Suspected: GorseclawRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Suspected: BirdflightRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Suspected: SpottedleafRelation to Cloudstar, Spottedpelt, and Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Suspected: SpottedpeltRelation to Cloudstar, Spottedleaf, and Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree (Suspected) References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters